


i need love and affection

by whippedt_cream



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Cuddles, five feet apart, just kidding, overusing the word bro, two bros chilling in the hottub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedt_cream/pseuds/whippedt_cream
Summary: Both Xukun and Ziyi realize that they miss some affection in their lives.





	i need love and affection

Ziyi was looking at the joint he was rolling with the focussed expression he could usually only muster up when he was in one of his classes. The performing arts student loved what he was doing and worked hard to reach his goals, but sometimes he just needed to unwind. Today was one of those days. 

It had been a stressful week, and Xukun, who was sitting next to him on Ziyi's couch in the dorm room he shared with someone else, would probably agree with him. The other guy wasn't here at the moment, which is why the two took their chance to get high in peace.

Xukun was also majoring in performing arts, that's how the two had met and become friends. 

When Ziyi was done he lit the joint and took a drag, inhaling deeply, then releasing the smoke slowly, before offering it to Xukun. The two continued doing this for a while, passing it around, smoking and talking about random stuff. Soon though, the two of them were a bit high. Usually, both of them were funny while high, but today Xukun looked sad, which confused Ziyi.

"Bro, what's wrong? You usually only make this face when the coffee shop is out of your favourite donuts."

Xukun sighed deeply. "Don't you ever just feel lonely? There are so many people around me, but sometimes I still feel alone. Like now. I know I have my family and my friends, but sometimes..." He shrugged.

"Sometimes?" Ziyi prompted.

"You know, bro. Sometimes I just wanna get some love and affection."

Ziyi considered the younger man's words. He realized that sometimes, just sometimes, he also felt like that. His last relationship was quite some time ago. Nowadays he was too busy practicing and studying to actually go out to meet new people and to fall in love. He had completely ignored this aspect of his life for the past years, he realized. It was a shocking realization. 

Between classes and assignments he was busy meeting friends or even his family when they had time or just taking a moment for himself, relaxing, so that he wouldn't go crazy. However, now that his best friend had mentioned this he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Having someone hold his hand, cuddling someone, getting kissed. He had to admit, he missed it, too.

"Wow, bro, I feel this." 

"Right? I'm too busy for dates, though. This shit is so sad."

Ziyi just sighed. He looked at Xukun who had been staring at the ceiling, but turned his head when he noticed that his friend was looking at him. For a couple seconds, they were just looking at each other. Then, suddenly, it seemed like a quiet understanding passed between them. 

Both of them moved closer to the other, leaning forward, getting into each other's personal space like that for the first time. Xukun and Ziyi had never seen each other this up close before. It was kind of weird, but also interesting. Their first kiss was short, just a peck on the lips, really. It seemed as if both of them were confused. Sure, who wouldn't be confused? Being high, kissing your best friend you have no romantic feelings for, was pretty confusing.

"Is this okay, bro?" Xukun asked, worrying that his friend wouldn't feel comfortable with this situation.

Ziyi smiled. "Yes, bro, don't worry." He then moved one of his hands up to cup Xukun's cheek, the one with the little mole. He stroked it with his thumb before leaning in again, pressing another kiss to the younger's lips. This time the two didn't feel as unsure as before so the kiss lasted longer. 

Xukun wrapped his arms around Ziyi, hugging him while lazily moving his lips against the other's. Ziyi did the same, wrapping his free arm around Xukun's middle to hold him close. It felt good to hold someone like that, it felt good to be kissed like that, even though the kiss tasted like tabacco and weed. 

After a while, the kiss ended and they looked at each other in silence, until Xukun wondered, "Can we cuddle?"

Ziyi wordlessly laid back on the comfortable couch and opened his arms. Smiling at the gesture, Xukun laid down, receiving a big hug. He felt really warm and safe in the other's arms so it was really no wonder that he fell asleep soon after burying his face in Ziyi's neck. Or maybe it was because of the weed, but it's not like it actually mattered.

*

"Hey, bitches, what did I tell you about smoking with the windows closed? It fucking stinks in here" an annoying voice said loudly. Loud enough to wake the two sleeping figures on the couch. 

Xukun had to blink away the sleepiness before he recognized the guy the voice belonged to. That was Zhengting, Ziyi's roommate. Xukun looked at him dumbly while Ziyi groaned in his sleep. 

Zhengting turned around to look at them after opening a window. "What the fuck happened to you guys?"

At that, Ziyi opened an eye with which he side-eyed Zhengting before he said, "What does it look like? We were sleeping until some idiot woke us up."

Zhengting rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom without another comment. Meanwhile Xukun got up, bones cracking from being in the same position for too long. 

"Oh God" Ziyi groaned, "I think my whole body is asleep." He looked at Xukun with a judgmental facial expression, but his best friend had the audacity to just shrug the comment off. Ziyi wondered how Xukun could be this heavy when he looked so skinny. Anyway, he somehow managed to get up and stretched, body feeling sore from being used as a real life body pillow. 

"Bro, I'm so hungry" Xukun whined. "Let's go for donuts!" 

"Only if you pay. You owe me for destroying my body." Ziyi said half-jokingly. 

At that moment Zhengting came out of the bathroom. He looked shocked after hearing the last statement. "I hope you guys at least used protection."

Both Ziyi and Xukun choked on the air they were breathing and fled as fast as possible in order to escape Zhengting's lecture on safe sex.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by rihanna's loveeeee song


End file.
